


Anywhere would feel special (with you)

by Rosetylars



Series: Cricverse [19]
Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Just Married, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: Pat takes Mitch to his family property after their wedding.
Relationships: Mitch Marsh/Pat Cummins
Series: Cricverse [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755766
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	Anywhere would feel special (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is set just after [the final chapter of To the end..,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659161/chapters/60331621) but it can be read on its own.

It had been a few days since their wedding, and Pat and Mitch were still over the moon. They had both, multiple times, paused in the middle of what they were doing, just to stop and stare at their golden wedding bands.

They had decided to pack some holiday bags and drive out to Pat’s family’s property - it was about an hour’s drive west of Sydney, towards the Blue Mountains.

Mitch hadn’t visited the property with Pat before - since their relationship had been long distance for eight and a half years, they tended to cherish every moment together, usually at each other’s homes if they weren’t on tour together.

When they parked in the front yard, Mitch pressed Pat up against the car door and put a hand on his cheek.

“I cannot believe you’re my husband,” Mitch marvelled, with a grin.

Pat smiled in response, closing the gap between them, kissing Mitch softly.

“We’re married. We’ve taken each other’s names,” Pat smiled with disbelief.

Mitch pressed another kiss to Pat’s mouth, sucking gently on his lower lip before letting him go.

“When everything settles down in a couple of weeks, let’s apply for new drivers’ licences and passports,” Mitch suggested excitedly.

Pat chuckled. He had never seen Mitch this enthusiastic about admin in his life.

They had managed to just bring one shared suitcase, since they would only be there for a few days. Pat unlocked the door and Mitch walked in behind him, dragging their case.

Pat took Mitch on a guided tour of the second home, pausing to share a few stories with Mitch about memories he had in the place, from when his family would holiday there when he was growing up. The enthusiastic glimmer in his eyes warmed Mitch’s heart. For all Mitch cared, Pat could tell him about the life cycle of mealworms, and Mitch would still listen intently, if only to see the enthusiasm in those gorgeous blue eyes.

When the tour arrived at the living room, something caught Mitch’s eye. The room was cosy, laid out around a central fireplace. There were a bunch of photo frames on the mantelpiece, and one in particular looked familiar. Mitch went to have a closer look - there were a bunch of pictures of Pat’s siblings and their partners, and nestled in amongst the picture frames was one that gave Mitch goosebumps.

It was a picture of Pat and Mitch, at Shaun’s wedding. They hadn’t realised Johnno was taking it, at the time. In the image, Pat and Mitch were dressed in suits, walking away from the camera. They were talking about something, grinning at each other, with their hands joined lightly in the centre of the frame. It was so casually intimate, and the photo filled Mitch’s heart with so much love that he thought he was going to burst.

Pat came over to see what Mitch was looking at. He hugged Mitch from behind, resting his chin on Mitch’s shoulder.

“As you can see, Mum and Dad haven’t updated these photos in a few years,” Pat chuckled.

Mitch turned his head sideways so that he could peck Pat on the cheek. “I haven’t seen this one in a long time.”

“I wonder how many wedding photos we’ll have to choose from, to frame,” Pat mused.

Mitch grinned, turning in the circle of Pat’s arms and kissing him on the lips.

“We’re actually married,” Mitch marvelled, for approximately the twentieth time that day. “Those kids,” he pointed to the picture frame, “are married. Legally. Can you believe it?”

Pat chuckled, swiping a thumb over Mitch’s cheekbone. “I can believe it, because I’ve wanted to marry you for the better part of a decade,” he grinned.

Mitch kissed him again. “Pretty sure I told Shaun I was gonna marry you after meeting you for the first time,” he chuckled.

Pat took half a step back from Mitch so he could inspect their joint hands, looking at the wedding ring on Mitch’s finger.

“I may or may not have told Shaun I was going to marry you, when he and I went out drinking on a tour you weren’t on,” Pat admitted sheepishly.

Mitch grinned, at that. “Guess we’ve always known,” he murmured.

***

Dinner was a low-fuss affair, mainly because Pat sat Mitch down at the kitchen island with a bottle of red wine, so that he didn’t interfere with the cooking.

Once they had finished cleaning up, the boys headed out into the back paddock to look at the stars.

They took out an armful of supplies each - Mitch held onto the picnic rug and some cushions, while Pat had a bottle of whiskey and some nibbles in his hands.

Mitch spread out their picnic rug and placed down their cushions. They sat shoulder to shoulder, looking out at the cows in the next paddock over, which were mooing happily. They were both wearing fleece jumpers, but Mitch made sure they were both covered by a blanket, too, because the April evenings cooled down rapidly.

When Pat had pulled the jumper on, inside, just before they headed out, Mitch had nearly melted, realising it was one that Pat had taken from Mitch’s own wardrobe five years earlier.

Now, though, when Pat cracked the lid of the whiskey bottle, Mitch raised his eyebrows.

“Special occasion,” Pat grinned, taking a swig.

“Straight from the bottle?! Patrick James, you’ve changed,” Mitch teased, bumping Pat’s shoulder playfully.

“You’re missing a bit of my full name,” Pat pointed out, smiling so much that his cheeks ached.

Mitch smiled, delighted. “Sorry, let me correct that. Patrick James Cummins-Marsh.”

Just the sound of the words made Pat melt, and he leant in to kiss his new husband.

Mitch hummed happily into the kiss. “You taste like whiskey,” he mumbled against Pat’s lips.

“Do you want some?” Pat asked, pressing one last peck to Mitch’s lips.

They stopped kissing long enough for Pat to hand Mitch the bottle, and Mitch took a swig. He hummed appreciatively, enjoying the warm burn of the alcohol in his throat.

“Do you remember the first time we had a drink together?” Mitch asked with a soft smile.

Pat huffed a laugh. “God, yes. That first night of our first tour,” he replied. “And Shaun came back to the room just as we were about to kiss.”

Mitch groaned, but he was smiling fondly at the memory. “I was so mad,” he laughed. “But our first kiss ended up being perfect anyway, so I’m not complaining about how it turned out.”

Pat took the bottle from Mitch’s hands, taking another sip. “In the middle of that pool in Johannesburg,” Pat remembered with a chuckle. “I actually thought you were going to kiss me before that, on the sun lounge,” he admitted.

Mitch raised his eyebrows. “Really?”

Pat nodded. “I’d been dropping hints that I liked you for long enough,” he pointed out.

Mitch groaned at his younger self, rubbing his eyes. “I wasn’t exactly the brightest kid going around.”

Pat looked at him with amusement, tongue between his teeth. “Wasn’t?”

Mitch scoffed with faux-offence. “You are _so_ mean to me,” he teased.

Pat just giggled angelically, and Mitch play-tackled him down to the picnic rug.

“Mitchy, the bottle!” Pat squealed.

Mitch sat back just enough to see what Pat was talking about - the younger man had managed to hold the bottle upright. “Ah, shit,” Mitch realised, screwing the lid of the bottle back on and placing it aside.

Pat was just laying down, content to remain where Mitch had pushed him. Now that their surroundings were clear of any impending disasters, Mitch leant back over his husband.

“Where were we?” Mitch asked, grinning devilishly before he tickled Pat’s ribs. It didn’t have as much of an effect through Pat’s layers, but Pat still giggled adorably, which melted Mitch’s heart.

“Mitchy, stop,” Pat protested weakly, attempting to swat Mitch’s hands away. He ended up connecting lightly with Mitch’s chin, and Mitch spluttered dramatically in protest. Pat rolled his eyes, but he cupped Mitch’s jaw apologetically. “Sorry, baby.”

“I’ll find it, deep within myself, to forgive you,” Mitch declared dramatically.

“You are _so_ dramatic,” Pat chuckled fondly. He’d seen enough, though, threading his fingers through the back of Mitch’s hair, pulling the older man down to kiss him.

Mitch hummed appreciatively, shifting to rest his weight on an elbow beside Pat’s head, so that the angle was better for both of them. Pat moved a leg so that one of his calves was between Mitch’s own. The kiss tasted of whiskey, and neither of them was in any rush to end it.

When they eventually separated for air, Pat sighed contentedly. “I always dreamed of coming out here with you one day,” he mused.

Mitch reached for one of the cushions they had brought out, and shifted to lay beside Pat. “You did?” Mitch asked, touched.

“Yeah,” Pat replied. “And here you are.”

Mitch melted, throwing an arm over Pat’s middle. Pat shifted to cuddle Mitch, too, and they settled into a comfortable silence, watching as the stars lit up the sky.

“It’s beautiful out here,” Mitch murmured, after a long while.

Pat, touched, turned his head to meet Mitch’s eyes. “I hoped you’d like it,” he murmured.

“Baby, you could take me to a sewer and I’d still feel lucky to be with you,” Mitch chuckled.

Pat screwed up his nose at the mental image, but the sentiment was lovely. He was so happy to finally share this experience with Mitch, especially as newlyweds. He felt like the luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
